Shadow Cooper The Beginning
by aim 4 the freaking stars
Summary: Sly and Carmilita have a child! Everyone should be happy right? Wrong! A new enemy has risen and not even Sly and his gang can take him on. Sly and Carmilta have no choice but to abandon their daughter, Shadow. Without a teacher or the Thevius Raccoonus how can Shadow Cooper become the next Cooper?


Shadow Cooper- The Beginning

Characters

Shadow- A light grey female raccoon that is about thirteen years old. She doesn't wear a mask like her father, Sly Cooper. She wears a dark blue hoodie with black sweatpants. She has blue eyes and has extremely long whiskers and ears. Her tail is very poufy like a fox's. Shadow is very cruel and merciless but as the time passes she begins to soften thanks to her friends, Felix the cat and Stripes the Cat. Shadow uses a Bo staff as her weapon. She has an interest in trainee Feline.

Felix the cat- A dark orange cat with dark green emotionless eyes, and a short rabbit like tail. Felix is about fifth teen years old and is very intelligent. Felix wears a white t-shirt with a pair of orange shorts. Felix doesn't like talking much about his past. Felix doesn't like expressing his feelings but cares deeply for Stripes and Shadow.

Stripes the Tiger- A snow white tiger with sky blue eyes and black stripes all over his body. Stripes is about sixteen and is the muscle of the operation. Stripes wears a pair of dark gray shorts.

Trainee Feline- A light orange female cat with light green eyes, sharp claws, and a long tail. Feline is about seventeen years old. Feline wears a dark orange jacket with a pair of black leather pants. Feline doesn't believe in mercy on criminals. She believes a jaywalker is the same as a murder. Feline comes from a long line of cops. Her role model and teacher is Inspector Falcon. Feline uses two pistols, her stealth, claws, and feline abilities in combat.

Inspector Falcon- A light brown falcon with golden eyes, a powerful beak, and a pair of light brown wings with dark brown tips. Inspector Falcon's age is unknown as he doesn't like discussing his age. Inspector Falcon wears a dark gray sweater and gray pants with black boots. Inspector Falcon is the new leader of Interpol after Carmelita mysteriously disappeared. As a little kid he used to look up to Carmelita and her amazing captures of criminals. Inspector Falcon is known world wide by all criminals. Inspector Falcon uses his talons, wings, and experience in battle. It is rumored that he has caught over a thousand criminals throughout his career.

Trainee Rovera- A light brown she dog with dark brown eyes, flopped over ears, sharp fangs, and a scruffy tail. Trainee Rovera wears a dark brown fleece and matching brown shorts, with a pair of white and brown striped socks. Trainee Rovera is fourteen years old and is always ready to catch criminals, especially Shadow who she has feelings for. Trainee Rovera is the daughter of the infamous Mugshot. Rovera's weapon is a boomerang she has yet learned to use.

Talons- A dark brown falcon with blood red eyes, black beak, and a pair of dark brown wings. Talons is the son of Clockwork and brother of Inspector Falcon. Talons is the new leader of the new Clockwork Gang. He wears all black leather. He is extremely dangerous and is known worldwide in the criminal underworld. His weapons are metal chains that he uses as whips, his talons, wings, and his hypnotic eyes.

Claws- A light brown male lion with golden eyes, extremely sharp claws, and half a tail. Claws is the nephew of Don Octavia. He wears a pair of baggy blue pants; He has multiple scars covering his body and is proud of them. His strength is that of Murray's. His weapons are his strength and claws. Claws rules all of North America.

Harry- A light gray female rabbit with yellow eyes. She wears an all white tutu with a matching white long sleeve shirt with gray sleeves. She wears a pair of knee high gray socks. She is fifth teen but is to be taken seriously. She rules Japan. Harry is constantly fighting with Pooch. Harry weapons are her speed and mega jump.

Pooch- a light purple dog who is Mugshot's father. He may be in his fifties but he is still a force to be reckoned with. He isn't much of a fighter. He uses weapons like sub machine guns, bazooka's, machine guns, and bombs. He wears a black tank top and purple pants. Pooch rules all of South America.

Vulture- A dark orange female fox with dark red stripes, one green eye and a blue eye. Vulture is forced to work for Talons because of her intelligence. When she refused he kidnapped her and turned her into a werefox and now at the push of a button she can turn into a werefox. Vulture wears a blood red dress and always has a backpack with her in case of transformation. Vulture sees Felix as an intellectual rival despite being ten years his senior. Vulture rules Africa but isn't cruel like the others of the gang.

Carmelita- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Sly- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Bentley- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Murray- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Dmitri- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Penelope- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Panda- Often talked about but has disappeared along with the others.

Prologue-

"Where did you go you rats?" "Come out wherever you are." I and Carmelita run through an alley and barely avoid him. He flies above us which gives us a few minutes before he finds our location. I ignore the pain that is coming from my wound on my right arm. "Hurry Sly."

"Sly you have to leave her it's better for her to be in the orphanage." I look at Carmelita my beautiful wife and sigh. I look down in my paws at our child, Shadow. I promised my self when I had children that I would be there for them. "We don't have much time they are coming for us."

I quickly jump off the roof of the orphanage I grew up in and knock on the front door and quickly use a nearby street light to get back up on the roof. "I know this is hard but she'll understand one day." "It's better this way." "Besides she's a Cooper and you know you guys are resilient." You always know what to say to make me feel better. Both I and Carmelita take one last glance as Shadow is taken in the orphanage.

We'll meet one day Shadow I promise.

Chapter One

"Is this one yours?" asked Inspector Flacon. I try to struggle but it is no use. His grip around my arm is too tight. The headmistress of the house, Ms. Whiskers sighs and opens the door wider. "Shadow why do you keep running away?" I snatch my arm from the police officer and tell Ms. Whiskers that I hate it here.

"She should be locked up." "This is the fifth time she has run away," meowed Feline, Falcon's trainee. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. She hisses but is calmed by Flacon. "Enough Feline you are twelve not eight like Shadow." "I'm sorry Falcon." "Don't apologize to me apologize to Shadow." Keep your dumb apologies. Ms. Whiskers grabs me and pushes me out onto the front porch.

Feline slowly walks up to me and apologizes. "Now we are off." Feline turns around and sticks her tongue out at me only making me madder. "Now let's go inside," squeaked Ms. Whiskers. Inside the orphanage is huge and filled with many orphans like me. The orphanage has nice wooden floors and has four floors but I don't want to be here. I want to be out in the big world exploring and learning about my true self.

I will get out of this orphanage no matter what. Months pass before I came up with a plan that would get me out of here for good. Over the past months I have been saving up my treats and bribing the other children. I have Ms. Whiskers daily schedule embedded in my head. At 7:00 she goes to take a shower and at 7:20 she gets out of the shower and cooks us all breakfast, than at 8:30 she wakes us all up to eat, than at 10:00 we all have our chores and it happens that I have laundry detail today.

I quickly find my way to my bed excited. Felix that furball walks up to me and sighs. "Good luck." "Why leave this place?" "We are given love, food, warmth, shelter." I don't expect you to understand. Living here is lame. I feel like a trapped bird. There is a whole world out there ready to be explored. Aren't you curious what the world has waiting for us?

"Not at all." "The world is a cruel place and at least in this orphanage I'm safe." A hint of sadness appears in his green eyes but quickly disappears. I didn't really know Felix but we did kind of grow up together. He is two years older than me but is very smart. Felix before I leave what ever happened to your family? "My family turned their backs on me so I ran away and now I reside here." "Goodnight and good luck with whatever you hope to accomplish."

Sleep quickly consumes me and before I knew it Ms. Whiskers wakes me up. Ms. Whiskers is such a nice lady. She has light gray fur, yellow eyes, a pink nose, big ears, and a long tail. She raised from when I was a baby and for that I'm extremely grateful.

When I reach the table it's about 9:25 and I could hardly wait. Stripes a very muscular tiger sits beside me. Stripes is eleven and is the big dog around the orphanage but he isn't a bully. Stripes was my only friend and I'm going to miss him. Stripes wolfs down his pancakes and quickly gulps down his orange juice. "Take your time Stripes there is plenty more." "It's just so good," he said with food in his mouth. The other kids say ew in unison and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Close your mouth you savage," hissed Felix. Stripes swallows his food and growls. "What you call me nerd?" "Calm down both of you at once before I send you both two your rooms," shouted Ms. Whiskers. Stripes sits down and glares at Felix. Felix walks from the table and mumbles something under his breathe. "You kids are sure a handful."

Lately Ms. Whiskers has been stressed out. I tried asking her what's wrong but she would just tell me not to worry. Something in the back of my head told me that I couldn't leave just yet but I quickly ignore it. When it's 10:00 I'm gone. I eat my pancakes in silence and finally its 10:00. I grab all of the sheets and walk upstairs. All of the orphans know what I'm up to but none of them are going to tell. Cookies are a big thing in the orphanages especially Ms, Whiskers cookies.

A few of the kids stop what they are doing and give me hugs and wish me good luck all except one…. Felix. As I'm tying the sheets together he begins talking. "I wish I could understand what you are looking for?" "I envy you yet I pity you." I roll my eyes and walk over to the window after I tie all of the sheets together. I tie the sheets to my bed which is closest to the window. "Shadow I know this may be a strange request but try to visit once in a while I want to see how you turn out." "Hopefully you can make something of your life unlike the rest of us."

Dude you are so depressing! You make me just want to jump out of the window. "Goodbye Shadow." Bye Felix even though you are a jerk I'll miss you. Felix lies back in his bed and turns on his side.

I don't waste anymore time knowing soon Ms. Whiskers will be done with the dishes in a few minutes which only gives Stripes and the others a few minutes to unknot the covers and place them all on their beds.

I finally reach the ground and bolt for it. I'm free! I'm free! As I head towards a busy street I see a trio of cheetah's walk toward the orphans. I close my eyes and groan knowing I should just ignore it and keep moving. I follow the cheetahs back to the orphanage but instead of going to the front door they go into Ms. Whisker's garden. Ms. Whiskers quickly appears with sadness all over her face.

"The money is due," growled one of the cheetahs. "I can't afford to pay you anymore." "We are broke." "I barely have enough money to feed the kids please give me more time," begged Ms. Whiskers. "We have given you two months." "Paying two thousand dollars a month is expensive when you are taking care of so many orphans." "Save it for someone who cares." "The boss says its due which means its due." "Please give me a week I'll think of something."

"Better think of something quick or you and the orphans are going to end up like your garden." Two of the cheetahs stomp out Ms. Whisker's garden. All her fruits and vegetables are destroyed before her eyes. The cheetahs just laugh and walk away. Tears roll down Ms. Whiskers face. Rage builds inside of me. How dare they? I don't really care for many people but Ms. Whiskers is the exception.

I follow the trio with the intent to kill. I look around on the ground for any type of weapon. I find a big rock and hurl it straight at the back of one of their heads. The cheetah falls down to the ground. Before he could get back up I run up to him and pick up the bloody rock and hit him repeatedly in the head over and over again.

A powerful kick sends me flying. Before I could get back up I receive a punch to the face. Soon another punch is received but on the other side of my face. "Hurry up and kill her before Claws has our heads," growled the third cheetah. "With pleasure." The cheetah unsheathes his claws and I close my eyes expecting it to be the end.

A second later I open my eyes and see the other cheetah is lying on the ground. "What the?" I turn around and see Felix holding some sort of slingshot. The slingshot quickly turns into a ball of metal and Felix throws it at the last cheetah, knocking him out cold. The ball of metal quickly finds its way back to Felix.

Felix slowly walks over to me with a smile. "You may be dumb but you have guts." I grab his paw and we both quickly sneak in knowing Ms. Whiskers is on the second floor cleaning all the bathrooms. I spit up a little blood but otherwise I was fine. Many of the other kids run up to me and ask what happened? After I clean myself up most of the kids who finished their chores sit around in a circle on the floor while I am on my bed.

I told them about Claws and how he was going to destroy the orphanage if Ms. Whiskers doesn't get two thousand dollars by the end of the week. "Where is this Claws?" asked a rage filled Stripes. "I'll teach him a lesson." "I doubt it Stripes," mewed Felix. "Claws runs all of North America and his strength." "I don't care how strong he is!" "I'll make him pay for making Ms. Whiskers suffer!"

How do you know all of this? "Don't worry about it." "We need to get two thousand dollars before they destroy the orphanage," meowed Felix in a calm voice. How we are just kids? "Leave that up to me." "Okay kids it's time to go play." We all rush outside to go play in the huge backyard. The grass is soft and green. There all types of balls and toys to play with. There are a few trees here and there that we usually climb up on. Felix sits down under the tree and looks at me. "Bring Stripes with you." "I will need both of you for this."

I quickly find Stripes doing one pawed pushups. Stripes has snow white fur with all black stripes, he has sky blue eyes, stands at 5"10, and has a very muscular build. He never wears a shirt but is always wearing dark gray shorts. "One hundred." "Hey Shadow you want to do some pushups with me?" No thanks. Felix wants both of us. "What does that jerk want?"

We both walk over to Felix and sit beside him. He pulls out a stack of papers with drawings of buildings, those cheetahs, and this lion with extremely long claws. The lion has nasty scars all over his body. "I call this operation Save the Orphanage." We need to work on the name. "The name isn't important," hissed Felix. "It kind of is," laughed Stripes. "Not another word about the name!"

Both I and Stripes just giggle which annoys Felix more. He places the pieces of paper side by side. "This is the boss Claws." "He isn't someone who is to be trifled with." "He runs the criminal underground in all of North America." "Wow I would like to fight him," shouted Stripes. "Shush before you attract unwanted attention to our plan." Stripes rolls his eyes but says nothing. This Claws has light brown fur, half a tail and extremely long claws.

"He is the nephew of Don Octavio, a former criminal." "I could care less who he is." "When do I get to fight him?" asked Stripes. "Please hold your trivial questions until the end." Felix puts the paper under another paper and begins talking again. "Right now we need to think of a way to get that money." "There are two alternatives." "We could rob the local bank but they will eventually trace it back to the orphanage and I doubt Ms. Whiskers will take dirty money." "Or we could steal from Claws."

The next paper has a huge building on it with cheetah guards and jaguars guarding it. "These are Claws guards who won't be much trouble if we stick to the plan I have created." The next paper has a pair of golden keys. "These keys can only be found on Claw's elite guards."

He points to the last paper in the pile. Two lionesses with golden fur and cold brown eyes are carrying the keys in their paws. "These keys are the only way into Claw's vault." "I know this may sound impossible but with my brains, and Stripes's strength this is going to be a piece of cake."

What about me? Felix ignores me and keeps talking. "Starting tomorrow Operation Save the Orphanage will be a go." "We should really change the name." "I'm leaving," hissed Felix. I and Stripes just laugh as he walks away.

After our laughing we both look at each other. "This is it Shadow." Yep starting tomorrow we are going to save the orphanage and teach Claws a lesson he'll never forget!


End file.
